


For Him

by MaeTaurus



Series: Blue Neighborhood [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan and Phil share a few moments in between TATINOF shows while touring across America.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song, For Him, from his album, Blue Neighborhood.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on January 2, 2017.

> _We are runnin’ so fast **  
> **_
> 
> _And we never look back,_
> 
> _And whatever I lack, you make up._
> 
> _We make a really good team_
> 
> _But not everyone sees._
> 
> _We got this crazy chemistry_
> 
> _Between us._

Phil looked up when he saw the door open. He smiled at Dan and took Dan’s mic from him and helped him put it on, running the wire under Dan’s shirt.

“Testing, testing. This is Dan’s mic, testing,” Dan said. He heard the sound guy through his earpiece tell him he was being heard loud and clear. “All good,” Dan told Phil, turning the mic off for now. “Your turn.”

Phil turned around so Dan could put his mic on him. “Testing, testing. This is Phil’s mic, testing,” he said once it was on. “All good.” They’d been doing this for over a month now that they had the perfect routine down; they didn’t even need to tell the other what they were going to do at this point.

He turned to the mirror in their dressing room and fixed his hair, even though he knew he would get sweaty halfway through the show and it would get ruined. Dan turned to Phil once he was ready, waiting for him to finish doing his hair. “Let’s go,” Dan said, smiling at Phil.

They left their dressing room and started walking towards the stage, their security guard following closely behind them.

As they walked closer to where they would enter the stage, Phil turned to Dan. “I’ve forgotten everything,” he deadpanned.

Dan smiled at him. “Me too.” He couldn’t remember how this started but it was part of their routine now, one of those silly pre-show things people always talk about. Sometimes Dan worried they were going to jinx themselves but then he was also worried they’d get jinxed if they suddenly switched up the routine. Besides, they usually always forgot at least a small part of the show but nobody ever noticed because the other was always right there to help them remember.

“Let’s go,” Phil whispered. He turned his mic on and made sure Dan did the same before they both walked onto the stage with grins on their faces.

> _Jump starting your car ‘cause this city’s a bore,_
> 
> _Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store,_
> 
> _Making new clichés on our own little tour._
> 
> _Let’s ride._

“That was amazing,” Dan grinned as they walked off stage and their mics were turned off.

Phil nodded and grabbed water bottles for both of them. “Yeah, it never gets boring.” He handed one to Dan, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “I love it.” Phil was grinning as well. He was exhausted but so exhilarated.

Dan thanked him and took the water, downing half of it in one go. The song and dance was always the most tiring part of the show but it was also his favorite.

They headed back to their dressing room after taking their mics off. There was more water and towels waiting for them in the room.

“It’s your turn to shower first,” Dan said.

Phil nodded and finished his bottle of water. He started stripping on his way to the bathroom since Dan was the only one in there and he didn’t care if Dan saw him naked.

Dan heard the water shut off fifteen minutes later and went into the bathroom after knocking.

Phil knew it was Dan so he didn’t bother answering. He was just stepping out of the shower when Dan walked in. He dried himself off while Dan got into the shower.

Half an hour later they were both showered, dressed, and headed out to the tour bus. They weren’t staying in a hotel tonight and neither of them liked showering in the tiny shower on the tour bus.

“Let’s stop and get ice cream somewhere,” Phil said as they walked onto the bus.

“Seriously?” Dan asked, laughing. “Okay fine I’ll text someone to go get you ice cream when we stop at a convenience store.” He smiled and sat down with Phil on the long cushion, already pulling out his phone to text their security guard on the other bus.

Phil grinned and kissed Dan’s cheek. Now that they were on the bus, it was safe to kiss. “You’re the best.”

Dan rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. “Yeah yeah, whatever.”

> _We try staying up late_
> 
> _But we both are lightweights._
> 
> _Yeah we get off our face too easy._
> 
> _And we take jokes way too far_
> 
> _'Cause sometimes living’s too hard._
> 
> _We’re like two halves of one heart,_
> 
> _We are, we are, we are._

They would be traveling for most of the next day since they didn’t have a show that night. So in his text to get Phil ice cream, he’d also told their security guard to get them some drinks. Dan knew they would be cheap and would probably taste awful but he didn’t mind. He wanted to celebrate being on tour for a whole month.

Phil grinned when their security guard came onto their bus carrying two plastic bags. He took them and started emptying the contents onto the table. “Mmm, ice cream and beer,” he giggled.

“Hey, don’t mock,” Dan laughed, paying the security guard back for the items. “You wanted the ice cream, not me.”

He grabbed two spoons and a bottle opener, giggling as he sat back down next to Dan. “What’re we celebrating?” Phil asked once they were alone again.

Dan opened them each a bottle of beer. “We’ve been on tour for one whole month,” he said.

Phil rolled his eyes. “You sure to like celebrating tour anniversaries. Two weeks ago we celebrated being on tour for two weeks and three days.”

Dan laughed and handed Phil a bottle. “Yeah, so?”

“So, I think you’re just celebrating not having a show tomorrow,” Phil pointed out, taking the bottle.

“So what?” Dan grinned. “We barely get any nights off so I want to take advantage of it whenever I can.”

He smiled. “I’m not complaining. To being on tour for a month,” Phil said, raising his bottle and clinking it against Dan’s.

They had four beers each and finished a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. By the end of it, they were both more than a little tipsy.

“What would the internet say if they saw you now,” Dan grinned as they stumbled to the bedroom.

Phil giggled. “They wouldn’t recognize me. They’d think I was an alien who stole AmazingPhil’s body.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Nope, you just gave yourself away. Only you would say something like that.”

Phil laughed and fell onto the bed. He’d forgotten it was right in front of the door so when he opened the door and walked in, he ran into the bed and fell onto it.

“You’re such a dork,” Dan giggled. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled onto the bed with Phil, making sure the door was shut and locked.

“I love you too,” Phil said softly, smiling at Dan.

Dan smiled and lay down next to Phil. “You’re adorable when you’re drunk.”

Phil was struggling to take off his jeans. The combination of being drunk, laying down, and skinny jeans was making the task impossible.

Dan laughed loudly when Phil rolled off the bed. “Oh my god! How did you even do that?”

Phil was laughing too, though his head would probably hurt even more in the morning. He finally managed to take his jeans off and crawled back into bed with Dan. “You’re adorable too.”

“Shut up, I need my beauty sleep,” Dan giggled. He closed his eyes and cuddled up against Phil’s side.

> _We’re not a commercial for anyone else._
> 
> _We go out for coffee_
> 
> _And keep it to ourselves._
> 
> _We make little homes out of three-star hotels._
> 
> _And I know what you’re feeling,_
> 
> _'Cause I feel it as well._

After traveling all of the next day, both with hangovers, they finally arrived at a hotel just in time for dinner. Dan ordered room service for them while Phil brought in their bags.

“I want a milkshake,” Phil whispered to Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes and ordered Phil a milkshake. “It’s going to make you sick,” he warned.

Phil shrugged. “It’s only a small one, I’ll be fine.” He technically wasn’t supposed to have any dairy products but his doctor had said one cup a day would be fine. Though Phil rarely wasted that one cup on milk, instead he usually had ice cream or pizza.

Dan got up and started to unpack a few of their things. Even though they were only staying here for two nights, it always made the hotel feel a little more like home if they unpacked. Dan put their toiletries in the shower and on the sink, then hung up their clothes in the closet.

When there was a knock at the door Phil got up to answer it.

“Look through the peephole to make sure it’s not a murderer,” Dan said, smiling.

Phil giggled and looked through the small hole in the door. Mostly he wanted to make sure it wasn’t a fan that had followed them. When he saw it was a man wearing a nametag and pushing a cart with room service plates, he stepped back and opened the door.

Dan walked over once he finished unpacking and thanked the man for delivering their dinner, giving him a tip since that was what Americans apparently did. He started taking everything off the tray and unwrapping everything so it looked more like a meal they would have at home and less like room service.

He smiled as he watched Dan after opening the door for the man and locking it behind him. “Thank you,” Phil said as he sat down across from Dan at the small table. “You always make hotels feel more homey.”

Dan looked up at Phil, smiling fondly at him. “Here’s your milkshake, Mr. Lactose-Resistant,” he said, giggling as he handed Phil the glass.

> _You don’t have to say, “I love you,” to say I love you._
> 
> _Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons._
> 
> _We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue._
> 
> _We’re sickeningly sweet like honey, don’t need money,_
> 
> _All I need is you,_
> 
> _All I need is you._


End file.
